


Sometimes it takes a tragedy

by jamesm97



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angry Derek Hale, Angry Sex, Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Falling In Love, Hawaii five-0 not Teen Wolf, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Derek, Protective Steve McGarrett, SEAL Derek Hale, SEAL Steve McGarrett, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Shortly after forming the Hawaii task force former Navy SEAL Steven McGarrett is investigating the death of a female that was found washed up on a beach in Honolulu, telling the family a loved one is dead is hell, when you know that family it’s even harder, he never expects to come face to face with the only man he’s ever loved, the only guy he’d ever pictured having a relationship with.





	1. Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileena97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileena97/gifts).



> So it's come to my attention *AHEM* Emily *AHEM* that I am a little Stiles Stilinski obsessed when it comes to Teen Wolf so I decided to write a fic that doesn't involve him at all but she wanted Derek to be involved somehow and this happened hope people like it.

“Danny can you and Kono go and see Max see if he’s got an ID for the victim yet and a cause of death?”

“Why do I have to go and see Max, the dude creeps me out” Danny moans.

“I know it’s like the killers in Hawaii aren’t taking into account how uncomfortable you are around the medical examiner” Steve retorted rolling his eyes.

Danny goes to argue with him as he has on every case they’ve worked on since the task force was formed, Kono grabs him linking her arm in his grabbing the tie around his neck and rolling her eyes as she basically dog walks him out the office, both of them squabbling like kids.

“What do you want me to do boss?” Chin asks his smiling face looking from his cousin that was exiting the building.

“I am supposed to have a budget meeting in fifteen minutes to get more funds for us, I’ve got all the local places where this girls body washed up emailing over their CCTV for the last five days basically anywhere that could possibly see something I’ve had them sent over, could you sort through them and see if you could get any possible leads? I know it’s a lot of footage but as soon as I get out of this meeting, I’ll take some it off your hands” Steve questions.

“Of course,” Chin nods sitting down without another question and pulls up the first lot of CCTV images sent in from the seafood restaurant that was closest to where the girl was found washed up on the beach.

///////////

Three hours later and seventeen missed calls of the team later Steve left the governor’s office with a headache, but the Hawaii Five-0 task force had an extra five million in its budget, so it was worth it.

He’s just getting in the car as his phone rings again, he answers and puts it on speaker as he peels out the council building heading back to the office.

“Where the hell have you been? You sure found a great time to take a break” Danny’s voice speaks up and somehow Steve’s headache gets worse.

“I was in a meeting my phone wasn’t on” 

“I can tell that” Danny quips.

“Was there a reason for the seventeen missed calls? You do know how to text right? Usually, when someone doesn’t answer their phones you text them to let them know what’s going on, because usually and when I say usually, I mean to most normal people they panic when they see seventeen consecutive missed calls”

“We’ve identified the Victim and Max let us know the cause of death” 

“Care to elaborate, I’ve not suddenly gained the power to read minds” 

“The victim’s name is Laura Hale 38 years old, ligature marks around her neck indicates strangulation, add that with water in her lungs pre-death and the stomach contents of champagne, caviar and added to the tox screen which found Rohypnol in her system, Max is classing this one as murder, he’s put the time of death at 3 am this morning, it’s almost two pm the body was found at 6.42am which means were looking at a murder that was committed less than twelve hours ago” 

“Which means the victim probably won’t have a missing person record the family still don’t know what happened to her” Steve nods.

“Kono and I were going to see, her next of kin, a mother that lives about half an hour from where the body was found but when Chin ran the victims record, he told us to let you do it,” Danno tells him and Steve immediately notices the way his voice turns sympathetic.

“Why me?” 

“The victim’s brother was a lieutenant in your Navy SEAL unit before he transferred to the Marines, he’s on leave currently, we thought you might like to let the family know?” Danno asks and Steve’s headache becomes a migraine.

His heart starts to beat rapidly in his chest, he’s taught not to let emotion cloud his judgement not to show weakness or that you care because it can get you and others killed but even picturing the man makes his heart speed up, makes his chest hurt.

“Derek?” Steve asks his mouth dry as fuck, it’s probably because he’s just spent the better part of three hours talking through budgets without water, that’s what he’s telling himself anyway, he clears his throat and his words come out a little better but the pain in his chest is still there. “Derek? Derek Hale?” 

“Yeah, Laura Hale has three surviving relatives Talia Hale, mother, Cora Hale sister, the rest of the family died in…”

“A house fire in Californian, set by a mad women that was sleeping with Derek’s Uncle Peter, and when his uncle broke it off she poured petrol around the house whilst everyone slept, Derek was already enlisted in the Navy, Laura was in college and his mother was in the hospital with Cora as she had appendicitis, when the fire happened Derek’s mother sent her husband back to get some sleep because he had work the next morning” Steve finishes for the man not that Danno would have known all that, it took him a while to finally understand what happened with Derek’s family, it wasn’t until the night that things started to heat up between them that Derek trusted him enough to tell him.

“I didn’t know the specifics all’s it says is the family died in a house fire and they moved to Hawaii shortly after, are you thinking that the girl who killed the family has come back to try and kill them again or someone looking for revenge for a loved one?” Danny questions his detective skills already trying to piece together a motive for killing the girl, Laura Hale his mind supplies Derek’s older sister the one he talked out with a beaming smile on his face.

“I’m not sure yet, not until I speak to Derek and his family, send me the address” Steve commands he goes to hang up but Danno’s voice stops him.

“You want backup?” 

Usually, he’d say no but this is Derek, he hasn’t seen him for four years and he’s got to tell him his sisters dead, it’s going to hurt seeing him as it is, he’s saying “yeah” before he can stop himself.

“Come pick me up then, you know considering you’ve got my car again, without permission yet again, may I add, it’s the least you could do” 

“Not now Danno, not now” Steve warns hanging up the phone and taking a deep steadying breath.

He can do this.

It’s what he’s trained to do.

He can separate his emotions from the job they did it before they can do it again.


	2. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've not had the motivation

The Hale villa was massive, in one of the nicer neighbourhoods in Hawaii, they had to be buzzed in through massive gates, considering what had happened to the Hale family in the past, it doesn’t take a genius to guess why they’d want so much security.

Cameras are visible on the gates, and on the drive-up Steve notices there are plenty of other cameras on the house as well.

“I hate this neighbourhood” Danny mutters.

“Why?” Steve questions he doesn’t really care but it’s a common thing for them to banter back and forth and to be honest he could use a moment of normalcy before he tells this poor girl’s mother that one of her few remaining relatives have just died.

“Grace’s mother and her husband live on the next street” 

“Oh yeah, how is she?” 

“Grace? Yeah Grace is fine, she asked about you the other day, I’m not thrilled with her new obsession of wanting to be a dolphin trainer, but I’m hoping it’s just one of those things that she wants for a few days then forgets about it because let’s be real what are the job opportunities for a dolphin trainer? I googled it and I couldn’t find a single job listing” Danny’s rant takes them up to the door, Steve puts it in park and takes a steadying breath, Danny having already stepped out the car as soon as the engine was off.

They walk up to the big heavy front door he raises a fist to knock but it opens just before he can, a kid not older than twenty-two opens the door Steve almost laughs out loud when Danny has to look up at the kid that’s around the same height as Steve, the kid’s got a mop of curly blond/brown hair that’s curly and looks like he’s ran his fingers through it repeatedly. 

“Can I help you?” he asks a small but timid smile on his face, Steve is cut off from saying something by the sudden blast of the fire alarm from inside the house, the kids face instantly falls “Crap not again”

“I’ve got it” a booming voice calls from inside, and Steve would know that voice anywhere, he’s not supposed to be here he’s supposed to be serving still.

“Can I help you? As you can probably hear I’ve burned the dinner yet again, so I’ve got to go get ribbed on by my brother for always burning the food” He smiles he’s complaining about it but the wistful look on his face makes it seem like he’s almost fond of it as well.

“I didn’t know Derek had any brother’s” Steve blurts out stupidly instead of telling him why they were there, Danny looks at him strangely but the kid in front of him frowns lightly.

“Yeah I was adopted five years ago with my twin Erica on our fifteenth birthday” The kid tells him and Steve smiles inwardly he was right the kid wasn’t over twenty-two, he was in fact twenty “You know Derek?” 

“I was actually his boss in his Navy unit” Steve tells him and the kid in front of him smiles a beaming smile and invites them in.

“Derek your boss is here” The kid shouts leaving them in the foyer and walking off in what Steve presumes is the kitchen.

Derek walks out with a small smile on his face “My boss?” He says and his face falls when he catches sight of Steve “Steve?” Derek questions a frown marring his features.

“Hey Der” Steve smiles and the nickname has Derek frowning again, it’s been almost six years since they last saw each other a few days after Derek’s twenty seventh birthday when he’d transferred to his new unit, they’re both thirty three now they’re both professionals and Steve can certainly act like being so close to the other man isn’t effecting him.

“Can we speak to your mother?” Danno asks after a moment of silence passes between Derek and Steve and it was clear neither one of them was going to say anything.

“Why do you need to speak to my mother?” Derek asks turning to Danny for the first time.

“Derek don't be so rude” A voice floats from up the stairs as Talia Hale basically floats down the ridiculously massive staircase “Steven?” Talia asks when she notices him and Steve can’t help but smile at the women he’s only ever met once when he and Derek were on shore leave and he’d went to dinner with Derek, his mother and his sisters.

“Hey, Mrs Hale” Steve smiled.

“What brings you by?” 

“Could we go and sit-down Mrs Hale” Danny asks.

“Steve, what is it?” Derek growls his eyes boring into Derek’s.

“Laura,” Steve tells him, and his eyes must give him away because Derek’s next words make his heart sink.

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Derek questions his eyes drawn to the badge strapped to Steve’s jeans, all Steve can do is give the man a nod.

Danny took the lead explaining to Derek and the rest of the family which had grown since Steve last saw them, Talia had adopted twins right after they had broken up five years ago Erica and Isaac the curly haired kid that opened the door for them, Erica was all smiles and flirtatious as she walked into the room and spotted Steve but one look at her mother and her face had fallen and she’d become all soft and comforting even when the tears were flowing freely from her own cheeks, Cora was in work and Isaac had gone to pick her up.

“Excuse me” Steve tells them all and walks out to the car to get some fresh air, he sucks it in greedily doesn’t know why it affected him so much watching Derek break down at seeing yet more and more of his family is lost, perhaps the most heartbreaking thing of all was not being able to reach out and comfort him.

It’s his fault he’s not able to comfort him he was the one that had to end it, he couldn’t come out tell his father or sister couldn’t tell his unit he was bi and he was in love with one of his teammates and Derek had finally had enough and told him he couldn’t hide who he was and transferred units after begging Steve to reconsider.

He couldn’t and he’d lost Derek.

Seeing him tonight in such horrible circumstances really brought the ache back to his heart seeing what he could have had, wanting to reach out and comfort when he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue? Let me know?


End file.
